In the known razors, like those disclosed in EP0469278A1, when the shaving cartridge is located inside the handle body, the shaving cartridge extends parallel to the longitudinal direction of the handle body. Therefore, when a user wants to shave, after having slid the shaving cartridge out of the handle body, he has to turn the shaving cartridge in order to put it in the shaving position where it extends perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. Similarly, after shaving, the user has to turn the shaving cartridge in order to put it parallel to the longitudinal direction and be able to slide it inside the handle body.
Therefore, the use of such a razor is cumbersome. Further, these known razors may be dangerous for the user, especially because he can cut himself with the blade edge when he turns the shaving cartridge from the non-shaving position to the shaving position and vice-versa. The embodiments of the present invention described in this application improve upon razors with retractable shaving cartridges by solving the aforementioned drawbacks.